This invention relates generally to electric fence insulators, and pertains more particularly to an insulator for holding various types of electric fence conductors, especially the more recently employed braided tape-type of conductor composed of interwoven plastic and metal strands.
Inasmuch as several types of conductors for electric fences are rather widely used, a need exists for an electric fence insulator that will accommodate and securely anchor all of the conductor types. More specifically, electric fences have widely used plain bare wire, barbed wire and a flexible wire of twisted plastic and metal strands; but with the advent of the tape-type conductor, the desirability of having an insulator capable of holding all four conductor types has arisen.